Avoiding the Devil, and Escaping the End
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: Yeah. Being blackmailed into going to the Underworld, stealing one of the 'cursed' riches that are only found in Hades Palace, and then escaping alive really wasn't on my game plan. Neither was actually doing said thing and being chased by Hades Son, although it seemed he really wasn't doing just for his dad. …I really need a pay raise.
1. The Quest

**Title: **Avoiding the Devil, Escaping the End

_**Old**_** Summary: **Nico is sent on a quest by his oh so loving father, Hades. What does he have to do? Find a Half-Blood named Lisette Homes who entered and escaped the Underworld. Who is Lisette? Why are Nico and her on Hephaestus TV, and without commercials? What exactly are the Gods trying to prove? Goodness, where's Percy when you need him?

_**New**_** Summary: **Yeah. Being blackmailed into going to the Underworld, stealing one of the 'cursed' riches that are only found in Hades Palace, and then escaping alive really wasn't on my game plan. Neither was actually doing said thing and being chased by Hades Son, although it seemed he really wasn't doing just for his dad. …I really need a pay raise.

_Author's Note: Hello my minions~! Here is the new and improved version of my story! It is now in first person point of view, because I am having trouble with explaining all my 'Narrator' stuff in all my other third person point of view stuff._

_New Readers: Ignore this._

_Old Readers: You should reread this._

* * *

Humongous caverns were barely lit by the yellow flash light the young boy held, the cave never ending in both directions. Stalagmites and Stalactites protruded his pathway, sometimes making the boy utter a light curse under his breath as they snagged his clothes. Sweat dripped down the male's forehead, his long and dark hair sticking out from behind his ears.

"My Lord, you might want to take a break." The speaker was an old ghost, a white crown sitting on top of his dead head. A pointed chin looked down at the boy pushing himself past his own limits, and glaring grey eyes looking at his young 'Lord'.

The dark boy shook his head. "Absolutely not. I need to get Bianca back-"

The see-through male floated before the young boy, a sly smirk on his chapped lips. "We will, my Lord. You first must destroy that of who sent her to an early grave."

Aged dark brown eyes looked up in King Minos' own, holding pain, suffering, and revenge. "I will kill Percy Jackson, just you wait."

* * *

I never thought, in all my years at Camp Half Blood- (Not that I had been there long, only about a summer. Just- Don't ask, okay?) I would do something so stupid. I don't mean, 'Oops. I accidently burned myself on the lava wall' or 'I made fun of the Aphrodite girls and they gave me a makeover' kind of stupid, but something _really _stupid.

I probably should introduce myself though, before I tell you all about my idiotic self.

Hi, my name is Lisette. Lisette Homes. I know it's an awful name. I don't prefer being called 'Lisa' though, and Sherlock doesn't really suit my needs. Everyone just calls me Homes. I do _not_ have multicoloured hair or eyes. I have blonde hair which would have been brown; if not for all the time I spent in the sunlight, and green-brown eyes. I am also twelve years old. Exciting.

I do have something everyone knows though, the unofficial secret about my cabin.

I am the failure of the Demeter Cabin. Yes, it is true. The Demeter cabin does have a failure. I can't grow anything, my presence doesn't make plants grow wild- at least, not in the way everyone would like, and everything seems to die as soon as I touch it. Whenever I stand still long enough, ivy or some kind of plant will try to strangle me for some unknown reason. Trust me, I have prayed to my mother and asked Chiron, but this doesn't seem to be a very often occurrence at the Demeter place.

Huh. Guess I really can thank ADHD for keeping me alive.

I guess you're wondering why I am telling you this. All this will help tell the story about what in the bloody world I did.

It was June. The waves beat against the lake softly; nymphs were chasing each other and campers around. The Apollo cabin had challenged the entire camp against them at volleyball, and currently was tying.

It was a nice day. I was sitting on the dock, carrying a book on the ancient history of Greece in my lap. Sure I couldn't read very well because of my dyslexia, but that didn't mean I could look at the cool pictures.

"Hey, Homes!"

I turned my head to look at Connor and Travis Stoll waving their arms at me. I narrowed my eyes. My head counselor, Katie, had drilled it into our heads to not talk to the Hermes Boys.

"Yeah?"

The boys squished against me, keeping me able from moving- unless I felt like I needed a dunk in the lake.

"I think Chiron needs to see you."

Conner looked at his brother. Travis nodded earnestly. "Yes. He did. He sent us, for he knew we were trustworthy, to come and get you."

Somehow, I didn't believe that. I shifted my weight and set my book down. "Alright. Can you move so I can go see Chiron?"

Travis grinned. "Well, you see-"

"Chiron had something to attend to outside of camp, so we are going to relay the message for you to go see Mr. D."

I really wasn't looking forward to whatever prank they had.

"Sure... I'm going to go now…" I stood up, but it seemed that the two were expecting this, and of course they pushed me forward.

Right in the lake.

I landed with a huge splash; all the campers not participating in the volley ball tournament turned their head to see a dripping wet girl yelling loudly at the laughing Stoll boys. I was angry at the two, I'll tell you that. The water was surprisingly cold for the summer months, but I couldn't tell as it got colder and colder around me.

"You idiots! I am gonna- Just you wait-!"

I was not, if you could tell, a happy camper.

And, it seemed as if my luck wasn't very good either. While everyone was trying to keep their spirits up by laughing at me- _Thanks guys_- a piece of seaweed grabbed at my foot.

I used to swim, and I was used to being grabbed by all kinds of plants, but maybe it was just hope that made me want to think that my 'Curse' wouldn't affect me in the water. The leafy plant wrapped a tight grip around my foot, making me thrash around in the water as it started to pull me down.

My arms and free foot tried to help me get to the surface. The Stolls and other campers were still laughing slightly at the sight of me being a drowned rat, until one of the Apollo Cabin pointed at me, his eyes wide.

The others followed his gaze and saw me continuously being dunked under, sometimes being down underneath for a few seconds, before coming back up to catch my breath.

"We have got to save her!"

The words were garbled from the water rushing in and past my ears, and I could only faintly see several campers throwing off their shoes and jumping into the water, screaming something on the surface like, "Where's Percy when you need him!?", or something along those lines.

Underwater my eyes started to blur a little from the salt, but I could see some human shaped blobs floating around, searching for me. The seaweed continued to pull me straight down to the bottom of the ocean; my lounges were already filled slightly with water.

I let out what was left of my oxygen, and passed out.

* * *

Now, I know what you are thinking. How did I survive?

Well… to be frank… I have positively no idea. Guess the Gods really do want me to survive, eh?

I awoke in a dark cavern- and I mean _dark. _Light couldn't penetrate the dark cave, water dripped onto my forehead. I was scared, and shocked. I was pretty sure that I was going to die in the lake.

Not the best way to die, but hey, at least I could have known people tried.

I didn't understand where I was, how I survived, and I had absolutely no idea what in the world to do. It wasn't like I had ever been on a quest, and I really didn't have time to pack like everyone else.

So I sat up, and tried to figure out which way led out. I was lying in the middle of a pool of water, my jeans and shirt soaked me to the bone. You know, if the Gods saved me, they could have at least given me something or dried me off.

Alright, so I was a little angry, hungry, and tired. But I did have enough common sense, (Despite what my Half-Siblings say) to keep on moving. Monsters have some of the oddest ways of finding Half-Bloods. I got off the stone ground and winced as I placed my foot on the ground. Defiantly broken. I hate seaweed.

I took off my soaked flannel shirt and tied a make shift splint around my leg. It wouldn't win any awards with the Apollo kids, or the God himself, but it would have to do.

I set off along the corridor, using the wall to push me around. I passed several halls, turning this way and that. Once in a while I saw a small and elaborate _D _on the wall, but I ignored them, and continued walking. I was reminded of the Labyrinth everyone was talking about, how it had openings and connected one side of the United States to the other.

I froze.

Was I really?

I marched faster, until I came upon another small _D _in the corner of my eye. I leaned down and winced slightly, but my heart was pounding as I looked even closer.

D. Daedalus. Daedalus created the Labyrinth, which I was undoubtedly in.

I would like to say I handled it well.

The truth? I fell down and fainted.


	2. Chapter 4

_Hehe… Sorry?_

_Yeah, I am going to rewrite this. I don't really like how it has moved, so I am now writing a new version of it. I really do appreciate all the support though, and in a week check back in again and hopefully I will have some of the new chapters up!_

_Ciao, my wonderful and dedicated readers! _

_-Aqua Cahill_


End file.
